


The Boy in Dirt Pajamas

by AzurePlatter



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Autistic Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Derek doesn't know what he is, M/M, Parenthood, Reid is Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter
Summary: What will happen when the team is on a case and Morgan and Spencer bond with an orphan, both wanting to keep him? Will the two be able to resolve the custody battle and their own feelings before the case is over?probably going to be very OOC, I haven't written fanfiction in a long time.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

The team was sat around the round table, Garcia presenting the case,  
"A young boy was found in Gila Arizona. He was beaten, malnourished, and from the looks of it abused. He's currently at the hospital and the local PD is excepting you"  
"Wheels up in 30"  
The team disbursed, going home to say goodbye to their families and pack their go bags. Spencer watched as Derek walked out the door, his chest tightening. Spencer could see Derek's muscles flex underneath his button-down keeping his eyes focused only there. 

The plane was quiet, everyone was either pouring over the case file or deep in thought. Spencer peaked up from his book, Derek was sitting across from him, his nose shoved in the case file. This was going to be a personal one for Derek. The team gathered around the small table, ready to review the case. Garcia was on a video conference,  
"Alright my lovelies I am sorry to say, I have nothing. Nada. Zip. On this boy. He's not talking, so the hospital ran his prints and got nothing."  
"Alright Garcia, check missing person reports see is anyone reported him missing in the past 6 months"  
"Done and done Mr. boss man. Went back 7 months and nada thing"  
"Alright, go back a year see if anything shows up"  
Garcia signed off leaving Hotch to distribute assignments,  
"Reid and Morgan go to the hospital. Rossi and Prentiss go to the sight where he was found, see if you can find anything maybe the kidnapper left something. JJ and I will set up at the station" 

Reid knocked on the hospital door, the kid wasn't on the hospital bed. Reid walked into the room, he had left his gun in the SUV to avoid scaring the kid, Derek still had his on, but had pulled his shirt over it. The boy was hiding in a corner, rocking back and forth. Spencer approached first,  
"Hello, my name's Spencer Reid. Can you tell me your name?"  
The boy didn't answer and scooted closer to the corner,  
"This is my friend Derek Morgan. Now we work with the FBI, we're going to find the man who did this to you"  
Spencer sat down on the floor, Derek taking the chair.


	2. chapter 2

Hotch and JJ were in the conference room the local PD had set up for them, looking at crime scene photos when the sheriff walked in,  
"We just got a report of a missing boy."  
Hotch called the team,  
"A 6-year-old boy was just reported missing. His name's David Hobbs. He was reported missing by his foster parent Skylar Evans. Garcia find out everything you can about Mx. Evans. Rossi, Prentiss, when you're done at the crime scene go to the foster house and see if Mx. Evans can remember anything else" 

Spencer looked to Derek, they had left the room so the boy wouldn't have to hear,  
"What if he's a foster kid too? Maybe the unsub targets foster kids because he himself was a foster child"  
Spencer called Garcia,  
"Heya 187 what can my all-knowing fingers do for you today?"  
"Garcia, can you narrow you search perimeters to only foster kids that have gone missing?"  
"Sure can sugar. Let you know when I find something"  
Spencer and Derek went back into the room, they hadn't gotten anywhere with the kid. He was scared and not willing to talk. No matter what they did. Spencer sat down, pulling his fidget toy out of his pocket. If he wasn't going to get the kid to talk, might as well keep himself busy. The kid looked to the toy with wide eyes, wanting it. Spencer smiled to him,  
"Here, you wanna use it"  
He held it out to him and the kid snatched it before curling back into his corner,  
"Being held captive doesn't give you much room to stim, does it? Did he get angry when you would stim? Did he hit you?"  
The boy nodded his head slowly. Spencer's heart clenched. He remembered what it was like, everyone yelling at him for stimming in public or in private. Teachers would yell at him for disrupting class,  
"Here, in this room, with us. You can stim all you want. I'll even bring you things to stim with, but you have to do one thing for me. You have to eat. Is that okay?"  
The boy nodded vigorously, crawling over to the tray of food that was left for him. He shoveled piles of it into his mouth. Derek jumped over to him,  
"Slow down buddy, you're going to get yourself sick"

The kid slowed only slightly, still shoveling food into himself. Spencer smiled softly at the kid, leaning lightly into Derek, before pulling away quickly,  
"He most likely hasn't eaten in a while. As long as he doesn't choke, we can watch him and take care of him"   
Derek looked down at Spencer, a shy smile spread across his face,  
"Hey, pretty boy I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back"  
Derek walked out of the room before Spencer could point out the bathroom attached to the hospital room. 

Derek closed the stall door, taking a deep breath and laying his head in his hands. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, shakily pressing speed dial,  
"My flood gates are open, how I can be of pleasure?"  
"Hey mama, can we talk? Not case related."  
"Of course. Is everything okay? Is Spencer okay? I can't take any bad news right now"   
"No baby girl, everyone's okay. I just need someone to talk to about things."  
"Things? Things you can't talk to the amazing Dr. Ried with?"  
"Well, it's about him... And me."   
"Spicy. Dish"  
"Seeing him with this kid, it's got things stirring in me. Things I've never noticed before. The way his hair falls around his face. His little quirks. He's so good with this kid. Damn mama, I don't know what to do"  
"Well my chocolate lover, it sounds like you're head over heels for our young Dr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foster parent is non-binary and uses Mx. instead of Mr. or Miss.  
> Merriam-Webster added it to their dictionary a few days ago: https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/MX  
> I would also like to remind everyone of #RedInstead this Autism Acceptance Month and to say Fuck Autism $peaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw. Carl Buford

Derek hung up the phone, he felt nauseous. Images of Carl and the cabin flashed through his mind. Morgan knew he had always liked both guys and girls, but with everything Carl had done, he'd hidden it from everyone. Even Garcia. But to like Spencer, it felt like taking advantage of someone. Like Buford. 

Spencer helped the child onto the bed, sitting in Derek's empty chair,  
"You know, Morgan may look big and bad but he's really a softy. He's helped so many people. Kids like you and even grown-ups. He's my best friend."  
Spencer smiled to himself, remembering how Derek had always been there for him. Spencer looked at his watch, Derek has been gone for ten minutes. The boy had fallen asleep while Spencer was walking. Spencer tucked him in and whispered,  
"I'll be right back"  
And left to find Derek. 

Derek was dry heaving over the toilet when Spencer walked in,  
"Morgan? Are you in here?"  
Morgan clenched the side of the toilet, trying not to draw attention to himself. Spencer knocked on the door of the stall,  
"Are you alright? Should I call Hotch or one of the doctors?"  
"I'm fine. Lunch just wasn't sitting right with me"  
Spencer frowned, they hadn't eaten lunch yet. Spencer didn't leave, he continued to prod,  
"Alright, well the kid fell asleep. I think we should get back there before he wakes up. I think he's starting to warm up to me maybe we'll get something out of him soon"   
"That's good. You head back, I'll be there in a few minutes"   
Spencer could tell something was off, but he didn't want to pry. Derek had never pried into his life and he would give him the same courtesy,  
"Okay. Feel better"  
Derek waited until Spencer had left to leave the stall. He leaned over the sink and look into the mirror. He was a little green in the face but not enough to draw attention. He rinsed out his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of bile. He wanted this case to end quickly. He rubbed his face then left the bathroom, he was going to have to face Spencer sooner or later. Especially if he wanted to solve this case. 

Spencer was stroking the boy's hair when Derek entered the room. Derek leaned against the door frame, his heart clenched. He really was in love with his pretty boy. Spencer turned around, facing Derek,  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better. How's he doing?"  
"He's tired. Hopefully, he'll sleep through the night. If you want to head back to the hotel and get some sleep, I'll stay here"  
"You've been here longer than I have. You should go back to the hotel. Shower, get some sleep. I'll watch him"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Go get some sleep and maybe bring some breakfast with you"  
"Deal"  
Spencer grabbed his bag from the corner of the room. Spencer turned to face Derek before leaving,  
"Good night"  
"night kid"  
Derek had replaced Spencer on the bed, he brushed a piece of the kid's hair out of his face before retreating to the couch on the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize they probably wouldn't stay with the kid in the hospital room, but fuck canon. I am god here and these are my puppets.


	4. chapter 4

Derek woke with a start, Spencer was leaning over him, his hand on Derek's arm. Spencer had a goofy smile on his face, his hair was a mess. He looked like he had just woken up,  
"Morning. What time is it?"  
Derek sat up, poping his bad. That couch was not comfortable to sleep on. Spencer set down a greasy bag on the little table,  
"it's about 9 am. I brought breakfast. How'd he sleep last night?"  
Derek grabbed one of the breakfast sandwiches,  
"Like a rock. He tossed and turned a little bit after you left but once he settled down he was out"  
Spencer grabbed the other burger and sat down.

The two ate in silence until the kid finally stirred. He bounced up in a panic. Spencer bound over to him, wrapping him in a full-body hug,  
"Shh, you're okay. You're safe"  
The kid started to sob into Spencer's arms. Derek felt his heart clench. He had always wanted to become a father. To have a family. Would he ever have that with Spencer? Would Spencer want that? Derek shook his head and smiled at the scene in front of him, Spencer was stroking the child's back and whispering softly into his hair. Derek wanted to run his hands through Spencer's hair. He wanted to know if his pretty boy has any muscles under those sweater vests. Spencer snapped his fingers in front of Derek's face,  
"Hey, Morgan! You okay in there? Are you even in there?"  
Derek blinked, focusing his eyes on Spencer. He was leaning in front of Derek, his arm outstretched. Derek wanted to pull him down, kiss him silly. Spencer snapped his fingers again,  
"Derek, maybe you should head back to the hotel. Or check-in with Hotch. You're really spacing out man"  
Derek shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance,  
"No, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna call Garcia real quick"  
"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?"  
Spencer followed Derek out of the room,  
"Look, Morgan. I know this case is hard for you, so if you need to go. Say it. I know it wasn't lunch upsetting your stomach yesterday, and I'm sure Hotch would understand"  
Derek's eyes widen,  
"No! It's not about that. I swear. I just have a lot on my mind."  
Derek wanted to reach out and cup Spencer's cheek. Feel the warmth of his skin,  
"I'll be okay. I promise"  
"Are you sure. Derek, you worried me in there. It reminded me of when I was strung out. That dead look."  
Derek cut Spencer off, wrapping his arms around the younger man. For once, Spencer didn't feel the need to pull away. He'd never liked being touched, but with Derek, it felt like heaven. Spencer buried himself in Derek's chest, smelling his faded cologne. Derek never wanted to move, but his phone started to ring. Ruining the beautiful moment.

"Hey, baby girl. What ya got for me?"  
"Well, my chocolate Adonis, I have some magic for you. Our dear brainiac was onto something. Several other foster children have gone missing in the same area as our latest victim in a five-year span"  
"So this area must mean something to him. Do any of the missing kids match our boy's description?"  
"Nada on that front, but I am searching. I will let you know when I have something"  
"Thank you, mama"  
Derek slid his phone in his pocket,  
"We have his hunting grounds"  
"Hopefully that will narrow down who this kid is"   
Derek leaned against the door, watching the kid play with a new toy Spencer had brought,  
"Hopefully."


	5. Update

There is a chapter on the way. Don't worry. My cat is missing so that's my primary focus right now as well as school. I promise there is more on the way.


	6. Chapter 5

Derek and Spencer sat the boy down. He looked nervous, but Spencer tried his best to comfort him,  
"You're not in trouble, we just have to ask you a few questions. It's okay"  
Derek placed his hand on the kid's knee, trying to reassure him. Derek's heart clenched, he wanted to reach out and grabbed Spencer's hand, to reassure him too. The boy tensed under Derek's hand. Derek moved his hand, clasping it with his other in his lap. Spencer smiled at the kid,  
"You don't have to talk, just nod your head yes and no. Do you understand"  
He nodded his head yes. Spencer's smile softened and he went into "interrogator" mode,  
"Before the man took you, were you a foster kid?"  
He nodded his head,  
"Are you from this area?"  
He shook his head no,  
"If we gave you a map, could you show us where you're from?"  
He nodded his head, looking excited. Spencer beamed at the boy. Spencer pulled a book of atlas out of his bag. He started with the states. The boy pointed to Arizona. Spencer pulled up an atlas of cities in Arizona. The boy pointed towards the Hopi reservation. Spencer looked to Derek, he looked shocked but wasn't saying anything. Derek walked out into the hallway, pulling his phone out to call Garcia,  
"Ask and ye shall receive"   
"Hey, mama. Reid and I got some information out of the kid. He's from the Hopi reservation here in Arizona."  
"No wonder he wasn't showing up in my searches. I will add that to my parameters now and let you know if I get a hit."  
"Thank you, mama"   
"Anything for you chocolate thunder. And hows our resident genius?"  
"He's okay. I think he's getting attached to this kid"  
"Have you talked to him about you know what?"  
"No. I can't. Especially not during a case. He needs to focus and not be worrying about me and my dumb feelings."  
"You're feelings aren't dumb sugar. You just don't know how to approach it."  
"I gotta go now, mama. I'll call you later"   
"Talk to him sugar"  
Spencer walked up to Derek as he slid his phone in his pocket,  
"Everything okay with Garcia?"  
"Yeah, she's good. I was letting her know about the kid. She'll let us know is she finds anything"  
"Good"  
The two stood there awkwardly, neither talking or moving. Spencer was fiddling with his fingers, trying not to stare at Derek. He wanted to reach out and touch him, ask him what was wrong. Beg him to tell him what was bothering him, but he knew he shouldn't. Derek doesn't want him like that. Derek wanted to pull his pretty boy close, kiss him senseless and give him everything he could ever want. But he held back, he wouldn't push himself on Spencer like that. Not like Buford did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. Good news, my cat is home safe and sound. A neighbor found her last night wandering around.


	7. chapter 6

For the rest of the day, Derek wouldn't leave Spencer's side. Spencer wouldn't leave the kid either. So the three of them sat in the hospital room, playing games and trying to coax the kid into talking. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of Spencer, the way his hair shifted as he played with the kid, the way his eyes sparkled with joy when the kid laughed. He was etching these scenes into his mind, hoping to never forget them. Spencer would look over at Derek, only to find him already watching. Spencer's smile would brighten in those moments, his eyes would shine going almost golden in the sunlight. The kid eventually got worn out, falling asleep after a game of clue. Derek basically threw himself down on the couch with a huff,  
"That kid's gonna wear me out"   
Spencer sat next to him, leaning on his side to look over at Derek,  
"He's a good kid. I hope we can get him home"   
"Spence, he may not have a home. This unsub has been taking foster kids. What if the unsub took him because he doesn't have a home?"   
Derek shot up and pulled out his phone,  
"Hotch"  
"Hotch. What if he's taking the kids because he thinks they're homeless? What if he grew up homeless?"  
"I'll have Garcia check on it. Hows the kid?"  
"He's doing alright. He's trusting us. Especially Spencer. Might be able to get him to tell us more the unsub. How's everything on your end?"  
"It feels like we're getting closer. But something's missing. See if the boy will give you any more information"  
Derek hung up and looked to the sleeping kid. He looked peaceful, he looked better than when he had come in. He looked healthy. Derek looked over to Spencer, who was half asleep. Derek smiled him before patting his lap,  
"Take a nap kid, I'll wake you when he wakes up"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. You need it"  
Spencer yawned and stretched before laying his head on Derek's lap and falling asleep. Derek ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. It was peaceful. Derek felt himself falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. This will probably be ending soon. Hopefully. The next chapter should be out soon as well. Hopefully.


	8. chapter 7

The team felt close to catching the sick bastard who had did this, but nothing felt finite to Spencer. It felt almost sad. Sad to be leaving the boy, but he didn't know why. Derek could see it, it was written all over his face. Derek wanted to wipe that frown off his face, to bring back the bubbly genius he'd grown to love. Love? Derek thought about it for a moment. Did he love Spencer? He knew he liked the kid, far more than a friend, but did he love him? Derek was pulled out of his thoughts as Spencer plopped down on the couch with a sigh, the kid had finally gone back to sleep after waking up from a nightmare. It was closing in on one in the morning and neither of them was getting sleep anytime soon. Spencer rolled his head to the side, to face Morgan,  
"If this is what raising a kid is like, I do not envy those who have them"  
Derek laughed and place his had on Spencer's knee,  
"He seems to have grown on you though. Hasn't he?"  
Spencer gave a sad smile,  
"He has. I'm starting to think I might adopt him. Hotch would never let me. It would probably ruin everything I've built at the BAU"  
Derek squeezed Spencer's thigh,  
"For him, you'd be the best father in the world"  
As the words left Derek's mouth he realized how true they were. He would be happy for Spencer if he were to become a father. If not a little sad that he wouldn't get his whole attention anymore. Spencer shook his head, replacing the sad smile with a false happy one,  
"You should get some sleep. I'll stay awake, make sure he doesn't have another nightmare"   
Derek frowned,  
"You can't keep working yourself like this, you need rest too"  
"This couch can't fit both of us"  
Derek threw his arms around Spencer, forcing both of them to lie down. Spencer's back was pressed into Derek's chest. It was tight, but they were both lying on the couch. Derek pressed his nose into Spencer's hair, it was tangled but Derek loved it anyway. He felt Spencer slip into unconsciousness, but he didn't. Derek stayed awake, breathing in Spencer and lavishing in his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a lot of Downton Abbey lately so this chapter might sound weird. Everything in my head is being read with a British voice.   
> just a filler chapter, hope you enjoy.


End file.
